Display devices (e.g., cellular phones, portable computing devices, etc.) including a flexible display can be folded (e.g., bent, collapsed) to provide various configurations (e.g., fully-closed, fully-open, half-opened, etc.) of the display device. Based on the configuration, the display device may operate in different modes.